Deku's Therapy Sessions
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: People always see Deku as some beckon of sex with how often they see him engaging in sexual acts with all the girls in the world, but whose to say that Deku suffers no side-effects from it all? Watch his sessions that discuss the numerous occasions where he engaged in these sexual situation with the females in his life. Everyone always want the Dicku but no one ask how is the Dicku


**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 1**

**It All Began When**

There was a clicking noise when a door was opened, leading into a fairly regular waiting room, the room's walls were colored a lime green that matched well with the shade of white tiles they chose, and straight down the middle was a black carpet that lead to the receptionist desk.

Entering was Izuku Midoriya in his mid 20's; He had certainly gotten taller since his UA days, growing from his small 5'5 height to over 6 feet, he kept his fluffy hair style but had it trimmed down a bit to be more maintained. It was just a more professional look that worked for him both aesthetically and efficiently, he didn't want his big hair to cause any issues during an important fight against a villain. His physical capabilities and well tone muscles mixed with his quirk made it unlikely but despite that, Midoriya was as precautious as always not wanting to take the chance.

That was probably why he's here in the first place, maybe he's overreacting to his situation. Will he really need help for that, can it really be helped? There's no turning back now, he already made the appointment and arrived, it'll be a bit rude to cancel at the last second. It might even be that bad, maybe this won't help but atleast put the feelings at ease, make him feel more comfortable with his life and past. There's only one way to find out the answer.

As he walked along the carpet, he went past the couple of black chairs that are on each side of the room, they reminded him of slightly better versions of the chairs he use to sit in during his school days. Slowly approaching reception desk, he looked down to see who was seated there.

Sitting down was a dark tan, violet haired woman typing away at her computer. Her hair seemed straight except at the ends where they seemed to be more curly and fluff. Her clothing choice was interesting as well, sporting a specially designed white wool top and a fluffy fur hat.

Her attention was drawn away her when Midoriya's shadow cast over her, causing her to look up at him; her eyes were a shade of sapphire blue.

She looked up to greet him with a heartwarming smiles, just looking at her instantly made Midoriya feel more at ease about being here, her eyes were just that incapulating to him.

"Hello sir," she said as she removed her hands away from the keyboard, sending a strong body message that the young pro-hero had her complete undivided attention, "How may I help you today?"

The fuzziness he was feeling made Midoriya not reply, he was too stunned from the warmth feeling he was getting after just engaging with her. It took a moment before he realized what he was doing, snapping out of it before giving a stammered response, "I-i'm here for my appointment."

"Oh ok that's great, lets see," The secretary stated as she typed on her computer, "Lets see I got a 3PM appointment for a Deku, Is that the alias you chose?"

Midoriya swallowed a bit before nodding, he remember he found it strange how he was asked to make give an alias instead of his real name and complied. While many would scold him for using his hero name as an alias to keep a low profile, he thought it was a pretty genius move. His advantage was the already established meaning Deku had even before he gave the word a new meaning, most people will find it highly unlikely that in a place that required a secret alias someone would use the name Deku unless it was being used ironically referring to being worthless. Few will think of it as a homage to the pro-hero and no one would expect it'll actually be the real hero.

Midoriya sometimes think he uses too much of his intelligent over mundane things.

The lady nods as she continued to enter in a few more numbers before pressing a button on her desk, "Mr. Destin, Deku is here for his appointment," she stated.

It took a moment before a deeper voice came from the intercom, "Send him in."

It gave Midoriya a weird vibe hearing it, it was so monotine and chilled; the complete opposite of how the receptionist's tone.

She must've been working with this person for quite a while because she was completely unphased from how unnerving he sounds. Like a professional she turned her attention back to Midoriya to say, "He's waiting for you, the door will be on your left and don't worry about knocking."

"T-thank you Miss!" Midoriya replied with a quick bow.

"My pleasure, and you can call me Shareep, hun," She told him before going on with her merry business.

Following her guidance Midoriya made his door to the directed door, taking a deep breath before entering.

The first thing he saw was the calming blue wallpaper on the wall, aquamarine was the shade they chose to take up most of the area. The entire room had a sorta tropical sea aura about it, complemented with multiple pictures of dolphins and other aquatic animals. Many decorations around the room that are ocean theme; there was even a dolphin shaped longchair, and somehow the room had an alluring seasalt aroma.

Stepping into this room eased him almost as much as talking to Shareep for the short amount of time he did. He was starting to realize the intentional aspect of all this, it makes sense considering how the kind of place this was supposed to be.

Almost carried away from the relaxing harmony of the room, it was interrupted by the cold reintroduction of the monotone voice, "Ah Deku, pleasure to meet you. I must say I was quite surprised when I saw your name, I never expected a hero such as yourself to be here one day."

Turning around in his rolling chair was a man in a weirdly colored trench coat, his pants and undershirt were all a very light shade of blue; almost looking white. While his coat being a much darker shade of blue, mixed with the stern unmoving face he had on gave him the overall demeanor of a shark. It was quite contradicting from what this place was supposed to be.

Regardless of the reason Midoriya flinched was because of the instant recognition the man had of his identity, his plan didn't even last till he entered the building.

"Though for future references, for your own privacy and ours, I suggest you use a more obvious fake alias than thinking your real hero name would be enough, I almost immediately gave it a 70% chance it was really you. If you wanna be cheeky about names then use an alias that sounds like some teen will use for an online profile name, like HeroicSoulDeku or TheOneTrueDeku. Then no one will actually expect it to be you, no hero will want to butcher their name like that and then have it announced to them," The man stated calmly getting up from his desk chair and settling himself down in a coral reef shaped armchair, his posture was menacing like he was a mob boss about to extort a new prey, "You may take a seat Deku."

The green haired pro hero quickly went to sit down on the dolphin shaped long chair, sitting very stiff and upright, like a young worker waiting to hear his name be called for an interview. Calmly he said, "Thank you for seeing me Dr. Destin."

"You don't need to say the doctor part, I may have a Ph D but I'm not in a hospital or doing surgery. Just a plain Mr will do," Destin told him as he was flipping through his notes on a clipboard, his words made it sound like he was being humble but he looks like he was just annoyed.

Midoriya paused for a moment before nodding, "Right, this just feels weird is all."

"Understandable reaction, not just from you but most people's first time going to any type of therapy or psychiatric sessions. That feeling is only increased because of your image as a hero and your specific position in hero society. I can only imagine the struggles it took just for you to make this appointment much less attend it, many other heroes have tried the same but usually canceled. Either pretending like they were just making sure we were a legit business, asking for a friend excuse, or just plain not showing up for the appointment, all of them trying to do something to hide any trance of how they a hero might need help of some kind," Destin explained, it seemed that he had gathered all the information he wanted from his notes as he set the clipboard down on the look and gives Midoriya his undesirable stare, "Luckily that's why this place exist, a place in the shade of society where anyone can discuss any kind of problem they have. Through certain means we leave no traces of your visit to make it so that not a soul except you and the very few helpers of this estate will know you were ever here unless you decide to talk about it to someone else. So whatever issue no matter how disgusting go ahead and get it out there, I've practically heard it all at this point and seeing the kind of people who had to deal with them won't make me think less of you for it. So just think of me as an empty void you can tell the most deepest darkest thoughts into without fear it'll leak out."

Those words actually help ease Midoriya's mind just a bit, "I do usually think countless ideas in my head, I guess that's like talking to a void."

"Good, you got the base idea down. Let's skip getting to know each other a bit, the less we think we know about each other the easier it'll be for you to think of me as a void and not a person who might judge you," Destin told him as he took out a pen and flipped to a clean sheet on his clipboard, "You've decided to leave most of the details of your issue till the interview so I don't have much to go off of, so tell me what's been bothering you lately that lead you here."

Midoriya hesitate to speak, he questioned if this person could truly be safe to talk to about it, the look in his eyes was real off putting but something in his voice did seem to mean that he meant well.

So he took the chance and spoke his mind, "I've been having a very long history of sexual compulsion disorder."

…

"I'm sorry what?" Was all Destin could reply with, he knew some of the most upstanding people, heroes can even have a few skeletons in their closet, but this was one that hit him straight from left field. He quickly clears his throat before giving a more professional approach, "I mean describe what you mean by that."

"Well it all started when I started wanting to do more lewd things with girls like touching their shoulders and hand holding-"

'Oh thank god it's not that serious,' Destin thought to himself, "Well Deku its nature the more you get into your young adulthood that-"

"But now I'm having damn near endless sex everyday,"

'Oh god please no.'

"I'm not even over exaggerating by confusing having a frequent fling with a handful of females once in a while. No its every single day, multiple times a day usually with different partners, sometimes two at once and other times I might double to triple dip into the same partner that very day."

'Jesus christ.'

"I have sex more times than I eat a day! Mostly cause I usually end up skipping a meal because I'm too busy having sex to eat, instead of nutrition I'm getting my 3 square fucks a day! If I'm lucky they'll allow me to eat off them as a meal instead of having them as a meal. While I appreciate the gesture unless that includes breastfeeding, which few of them will actually allow me to do, I'm not getting any nutritious value from it."

"..."

"Now my body is just built to have sex most of the time, I start to feel my body get weaker if I go too long without sex."

"How is that even possible?"

"I randomly get turned on at random points of the day even if there's nothing arousing nearby and I'm just there looking at my dick wondering what's wrong or if it found anything interesting. I was already turned on just talking to that receptionist outside, in fact I'm still turned on right now."

"...Okay that's not a first so that's fine."

"Don't even get me started on how screwed up my sleep schedule is-"

"Okay I think that'll do!" Destin interrupted putting his hands up to silence the young boy, this was just his luck to get a sex demon case. Truth be told sexual cases in general were his biggest weakness. He's used to dealing with ex-cons trying reforming themselves with their crimes or drug addicts trying to get clean, sure sometimes their sexual lives are involved but never to this degree! It's usually just a part or a byproduct of the main issues and is usually resolved by proxy of other things being solved. He tried to see if he can summarize the issue, "So from what I just… heard you have a extremely active sex life that is extremely unhealthy to live by?

Midoriya nodded shyly, this was more embarrassing for him to admit then it probably was for Destin to hear.

It took quite a bit for Destin to recover from the string of words he has just experience, he had to decide that this demon needed to be tackled bit by bit. He took a deep breath before preparing his hands to start writing and asked, "Well let's start from the beginning, when did you think this behaviour started for you?"

Feeling comfortable enough in the room, Midoriya went to lay down on the longchair like it was made for before recounting where his debatably awful lifestyle took root, "It all started when I was walking to school one day.'

I was walking down the street like any kid my age would, nothing special about it. But then that was when I started to hear a commotion going on and I went toward it, quickly getting excited when I realized that it was a hero fighting a villain. No matter how late I'll be to school I would always stop whatever I was doing to see these encounters, they were so magical to watch as a kid. What could ever go wrong with watching a little entertainment?

Little did I know that this one would be my downfall and it's all because of one joke.

Right as Kamui Wood was about to use some kind of technique to take on the giant villain another hero jumped right in to land the final blow.

I would never forget who it was, Mt Lady, Her blonde hair while enlarged was on display for all the see and everyone of her other assets grew to great size as well.

I was still innocent back then so my focus was still on her persona as a hero than her body, but that changed with one line.

Without warning the busty blonde had intentionally lifted her perfectly peach shaped behind in the air toward the ground of people aweing over her performance. While seductive no one would really think much about it, until she turned her head around and said the damning words with a wink.

"Pleasure to meet your ass-quaintance!"

I didn't know it then, but I think that was the start of my crippling addiction to lewding every female I know.

Destin blinked, not speaking because he was waiting for the rest of the story, "I-is that it?"

Midoriya nodded, he remembered that whole day crystal clear.

"She just made a slight sexual innuendo."

"I don't think you get it, have you seen Mt Lady's butt?" Midoriya asked, he was looking at his hands as they did gestures as if he was trying to recreate the roundness he saw, "It looks like it was molded after the figure of a goddess, so perfectly plump big and thick looking. That was grown to like over 100 times that size and waved right in front of my face for me to see, I'm very observant so I saw every detail of it."

Destin hard swallow as he felt his mouth getting dry, "Ok, I see your point."

"It was probably the best ass I've seen up close in my life at that point."

"How did this affect you Deku!?" Destin loudly asked, trying to keep this on subject.

Midoriya cleared his throat before answering, "Well...it made me feel strange."

"Strange how?"

"Like… aroused weird."

"Mmmmhm."

"Pretty sure that was the first time I was ever turned on by a woman's actions before."

"The first?"

"That was also the first day I masturbated."

"Well to be fair, masturbation at that age isn't really that new or bad despite religious belief. There are some studies that prove that a healthy amount of ejaulation per week can help prevent certain kinds of cancer and does well with improving mental health and many other benefits."

"Yeah but I didn't even wait till I made it home, I still had school and an entire day ahead of me."

"So what did you do?"

"I went straight to the school's bathroom as soon as I arrived, I looked up so many leaked photos of Mt. Lady naked and fanart of her body."

"...I guess…..that's a responsible way of taking care of a new feeling responsibly before it gets out of control."

"But I took so long and after the first time it felt so good that I ended up doing it again and again."

"..."

"I ended up missing the first two periods of the day, when I finally went to class I had to make an excuse that I got caught in villain attack and had to go take care of myself. Luckily a note from the school nurse that observed that I was dehydrated and had a high temperature was enough to convince the teacher."

"I would... suggest… not letting that get in the way of… more important things in your life. But it's excusable since this was the first time something like this happened to you back then."

"Then several more times that same night, though to be fair I was excited for more reasons than just Mt. Lady that night."

"..."

Before Destin could think of anything to say, something Midoriya's pocket began to ring. Quickly Midoriya went to take it out as it was his cellphone, he quickly looked at the message he received before announcing, "Oh its my agency, a villain attack is happening and they desperately need me."

Rubbing his forehead Destin put his pen down, he ended up not writing anything at all in the end. He states, "So I'm guessing we're ending this session here?"

Midoriya nodded as he got up, "Sorry but I can't deny my hero duties for this, don't want to let my team down," while he prepared to head out his chest felt slightly lighter, "But this did help me feel like a load was lifted off my chest, thank you very much Mr. Destin!"

Face unmoved but extremely disturbed Destin commented, "It was good that this was… progressive for you. Come back anytime and take the feedback survey about your visit."

With Midoriya exiting building he breathed in air as freely as he used to, before all the troubles began.

He quickly made his way over to his office, that was where the message told him to go to, but as soon as he entered, he noticed it was empty. There wasn't a group gathered there like the message said there was, instead there was just one of his personal assistants Momo leaning against his desk.

"Momo, where's everyone else? They're supposed to prepare for the villain attack that's going on?" Midoriya asked her.

With a devious smile Momo looked around innocently, "Oh I think they figured out a way to take care of the villain without you and left. It took nearly everyone we available though."

"Oh… so we're understaffed here?" Midoriya asked, that would explain the lack of people he saw on the way over there.

"Barely anyone is in this building, we're the only ones on this floor~" Momo hummed as she slowly rubbed the desk with her finger, it seems like she was trying to scratch an inch.

"Well, I guess you're fine here then, I can go?" Midoriya questioned as he began to turn to walk out.

Momo shook her head, "No no no~ there's another issue you gotta take care of here."

Midoriya turned back away to spot Momo calling for him to come closer with her hand, "W-what is it?"

"I have a villain of my own you need to take care of," She states as she spreads her legs out, revealing her already soaked panties, "If you know what I mean, I hope you do because its a real evil one."

Midoriya began sweating as he thought, 'Oh no not again!'

**THE END**

**((****Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark for my other stuff. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
